Forbidden Love
by iC3 HybRiD tHEorY
Summary: Song fic about the X Men and Women's relationships...


Forbidden Love  
Disclaimer: whatever...  
Summery: song fic about the X Men and Women's relationships ...don't blame me if you find this dumb...did it in a few minutes. Apologies!!  
~ is the song lyrics.  
  
  
~Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame~  
  
Kitty listened to Atomic Kitten belting out their remix of the Bangles' old tune, Eternal Flame, with a sense of longing. The song was everything she desperately wanted to tell Kurt. About how deep her feelings were for him, and how much she longed to have him treat her as more than a friend to chat with.  
Releasing a sigh of unhappiness, she reached over with a heavy heart and switched off the radio.   
"Stupid mushy love songs. Crap." She muttered, frustration rising up in her.   
Staring into space, she let her thoughts drift, and soon they focused on Kurt. As she reminisced about the first time she met him, her lips formed into a small grin. Although Kurt wasn't that great looking, he had a cool sense of humor, and always managed to cheer her up. He had a habit of teleporting to her room when she was alone just to get a thrill of out scaring her. But, he would never know how she felt about him. Nobody did, except her precious diary where she kept all her innermost private thoughts in. As she remembered what had happened last night, as frowned again, and flopped back onto her bed, wishing she could turn back time to stop the humiliation she suffered.  
Kitty had been writing a love story on her and Kurt, with some steamy parts even she herself was embarrassed to voice out aloud. When she had finished, she treated herself to some chocolate chip ice cream while watching MTV. Unfortunately, when Kitty had gotten back to her room, she found Kurt in there, standing still in shock. In his hand was her stupid story! Feeling a red hot blush creeping up her neck, she turned and fled from the scene. Kurt noticed her, and BAMFED in front of her, asking her if it was just a joke. Kitty had nodded mutely, and Kurt gave her a small grin before disappearing again. It was clear that he did not feel the way same as she did, and he felt uncomfortable in her presence. Kitty felt like punching herself for being so careless.   
"Oh well, what's done is done. Kurt'll never talk to me again. I'll never be able to face him again." Kitty mumbled to herself, as hot tears cascaded down her red cheeks.  
  
  
**Next door...**  
  
~She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone.  
She'll wash her hair; His dirty clothes are all he gives to her.  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her  
  
Her boyfriend, he don't know Anything about her.  
He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the weak.  
  
It's Friday night and she's all alone,  
he's a million miles away, she's dressed to kill.  
But the TV's on, he's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favorite songs  
  
Her boyfriend, he don't know Anything about her.  
He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the weak.  
  
Yeah she's the flavor of the weak  
She makes me weak~  
  
Rogue felt like bashing someone up. She had never been so furious before in her whole life.   
'Can't understand why Logan's always so... friggin' mysterious about his life. It's like, he can do anythin' he wants, go anywhere he damn likes, and when ah try to catch a guy's attention to make Logan jealous, he gets all worked up. That's good, right? Nope. He gets angry in a father - daughter kind of protectiveness way. Why? Why is life so unfair to me? How come Jean gets all the guys? Screw her, she gets the psychic powers, Ah get the untouchable ones. Geez, someone sure was in a bad mood when ah was born.' All these thoughts flooded her mind, and she closed her eyes, wishing they would go away.   
The song did not really relate to her, Logan knew a lot about her, and they spent a lot of time together. There was only one problem. He did not love her, he only treated her like his little sister, and she hated that. Picking up a picture of her and Logan together, she observed the way he looked, every single detail. Then she suddenly flung it out of the window with all her might. She let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. Realizing that someone might be hurt with her powerful strength, she peered down and to her relief, saw no one around.  
  
**Next door...**  
  
~Sometimes I can't hate you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me  
  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
  
I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to hear my hear my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone  
  
I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me  
  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us~  
  
Ororo Munroe. That was her name. Goddess was what her people used to think she was, before she left them and joined the X-Men.   
She was planning what she would teach the next day in class, when 'One in a million' by Bosson came on the radio, the soft sounds filling her room.  
As Ororo listened to the love song, she realized that she had no love life at the moment. She never really had one. At that moment, a gentle breeze came in from the window, and Ororo shivered in delight. Nature was her best friend, apart from the other X-Women. Other than that, she was starved of love from the opposite. Reaching a decision, she was determined to find a man who would treat her like she was one in a million, the most special person on Earth.   
A dreamy smile crept onto Ororo's beautifully exotic face as she imagined what would happen when she met her perfect guy.  
  
**Next door...**  
  
~I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you~  
  
"Eeeewww...not another cheesy love song! These days, that's all this stupid radio station plays. Someone's obviously love-sick. Yuck!" Jubilee muttered, switching to a different station.  
"Love is such a horrible emotion to have. In the end, you'll mostly end up getting hurt. It's always pain, pain, pain. Ugh. Except for Jean and Scott. They're like, a match made in heaven. Makes me so sick sometimes to look at them gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Gag me!"   
  
~Don't want you back  
'Cause you're no good for me  
I know  
That's all I can say  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
I don't want you back~  
  
'See?! At first it was love forever, now it's get the heck away! I don't wanna see your ugly face. What kinda crap is this?' Jubilee thought. Love could never touch her, she had plenty of crushes, with all of them rejecting her. But she had never experienced true and pure love before, and she felt skeptical about it. She wasn't sure if true love even existed, given that so many couples out there were getting divorces. She wasn't lonely, she had her mutant friends to laugh and joke with.   
"Aargh! Enough! I'm gonna find Kitty, see how she's doin' since that embarrassing encounter last night." Jubilee pushed herself up and headed over to her friend's room.  
  
**Next door...**  
  
~I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Oh, love was out to get me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love..ooohh  
I'm a believer   
I couldn't leave her, if I tried~  
  
Jean Grey-Summers had a huge silly grin on her face, as she listened intently to the song. She was a believer in love ever since she met Scott, and felt that the song was utterly true. She was a woman in love. She had found a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, to fight, make up, and create joyous memories.   
  
~I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart   
And tore it apart   
I would love you still forever~  
  
Jean Grey's smile grew wider, if possible. She definitely could relate to that song by Damage. Even if Scott hurt her, her heart would still belong to him till eternity. Logan was just a small distraction occasionally. Scott was the love of her life, and nothing could change that. Hopping off the bed, she went in search of Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, aka her husband. She had so much to tell him, but these three words were the most important. She was bursting to tell him she loved him. With all her heart, soul, and might.  
  
**In Kitty's room**  
  
~At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you've done me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you  
Here without that look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid look  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me  
Well go on now, walk out the door  
Just turn around  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I, I will survive  
As Long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive, I will survive, yeah, yeah~  
  
Kitty, Jubilee, Marie and Ororo were gathered in Kitty's room, singing along to a track from Aretha Franklin's CD - I will survive.  
They were having a bonding session; a girl's night out, to crap and bitch about the guys in their life. Only Jean had a so-called perfect relationship with Scott. The other four X-Women were trying to stop feeling sorry for them by stuffing themselves with chips and soda, and a chick flick - Coyote Ugly.  
After a while, a knock sounded on Kitty's door.  
"Who's that?" Kitty called out.  
"It's me, Kurt, with Remy, Logan and Bobby!" came the response.  
The women looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.  
"Go away! We're havin' a girls' night out! No men or boys allowed!" they shouted in unison, giving each other a high-five.  
Outside, the guys looked at each other in confusion. First the girls showed signs of interest in them, and then they ignored them and chased them away when they tried to be nice by bringing them out.  
"Women."   
Sighs.  
  
  
  
**The end!! Hope ya like it. Please review & let me know what you thought of my story! Thanks!**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
